Coming Home
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: SeverusHermione. Hermione has finally come home.


**Written for:**

**Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2020  
**For Lizzy, Pairing: SeverusHermione, Prompts: parent!au. flicker, elegant

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Brood

**Hogwarts: **Ritual and ceremonial magic  
Task 2. Write about being reunited with an old love

**Hogwarts: **Insane House  
Creature/Animal: Cat

**Hogwarts: **Ultimate Battle Competition  
Single Accessory (effect is random) - Price: 300 words, a cat

**Coming Home**

Hermione did her best to not brood about the turn her life had taken. After all, a lot of it was because of her own choices.

She chose to leave England. She chose to leave everyone and everything she knew. She _chose _to leave the person she considered her one true love. And for what? To discover herself? To see who she was when she wasn't fighting in a war? To see who she was as an individual, not part of the Golden Trio or the better half in a relationship between her and a snarky Potions Masters?

She made her choices, and now it was time to face the music.

"Mummy," a little girl called as she ran to the front door, eager to go to the castle and see where her mother spent her formative years.

Hermione smiled at her daughter. Not everything that came from her decision-making was bad. After all, she had her little Rosie. Despite the fact that Rosie's father was not being a part of their lives, Rose didn't seem to be impacted in any negative way. In fact, she was an extremely happy little girl.

Whiskers jumped off of the couch and ran between Hermione's legs, stopping next to Rose as if he was waiting to go to Hogwarts as well.

Hermione laughed at the cat's antics. He was completely obsessed with Rose, and wherever her daughter went, Whiskers wanted to follow.

"Mummy, Whiskers wants to come, too."

"I see that," Hermione said. She thought about everything they had to do. She thought about who she might end up seeing and didn't think she wanted to worry about their cat as well. "Maybe next time, but for this outing, it's just going to be me and you."

Rose pouted. "Mummy, Whiskers is family. You don't leave your family home."

Hermione did her patented stern face. "Rose, don't talk back to me. It's just for today. Whiskers will be fine."

Rose continued to pout but said, "Fine. But don't get mad if Whiskers pees on the couch because he's angry. I'd pee on the couch too if I was him."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I will deal with the consequences later."

Rose still pouted as they exited the apartment. When they made it outside, they found a darkened alley. Hermione held Rose, and she knew to stay perfectly still as they did side-along-apparition.

They landed outside the wards of Hogwarts and began the long trek up to the castle. By the time they made it all the way to the castle, Hermione was carrying Rose. The excitement had worn off, and Rose's head rested on Hermione's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Hermione's neck.

Thankfully, Hermione was in good shape. Otherwise, she would have been exhausted by not only the long walk, but also by carrying her daughter.

When they reached the entryway and pushed the large door open, Hermione felt like she was coming home. For seven years of her life, she spent more time at Hogwarts than anywhere else. And despite her decision to leave and explore what life had to offer, she had missed the castle.

"Ooh," Rose murmured as she lifted her head up from Hermione's shoulder and stared at Hogwarts' interior with amazement.

Hermione grinned. "I know. I remember the first time I saw this place. I felt like I was a fairytale princess. It was just so majestic." Then, of course, the bad things began happening with Voldemort trying to take over the world. And the fairytale feeling pretty much disappeared when she realized how dangerous the magical world could be, especially if you were a Muggle-born."

"I thought I heard a voice that could never be forgotten," an amused voice said as a figure moved towards them.

Despite herself, Hermione grinned at her old Transfiguration professor. "Hello, Professor McGonagall. I'm glad to see some things don't change, and you're still here."

"This place is my home. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

Hermione kept her smile on even if something that felt like a dagger pierced her heart. She knew Professor McGonagall didn't mean anything by it, but Hermione had left her home and had never even reached out to anyone there to keep contact. She turned her back on everything that had to do with Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to the young girl Hermione carried. "Oh my lord, you have a daughter."

Rose wiggled to be set down, and Hermione allowed it. Rose held her head up high, her eyes flashing with complete confidence. "My name is Rose Granger."

Professor McGonagall looked over at Hermione. "Granger? She took your last name?" She heard the unspoken question. Where was the father?

"Yep. It's just me and Rosie. What other last name would she have?"

Professor McGonagall understood. Don't ask.

Professor McGonagall took Rose's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Rose. Your mother was one of my favorite students. If you're anything like her, you'll be a joy to teach."

Hermione smiled wryly. "Me? A joy? I think you might have forgotten how much trouble I got into."

Professor McGonagall nodded with a smile. "True, but your heart was always in the right place."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. So how is everyone in the castle? Is it still the same people, or do you have a whole bunch of new teachers?"

"Well, I am still Headmistress."

"Of course," Hermione said with a nod. She couldn't imagine anyone else being in charge of the school.

"Flitwick and Hagrid are still here. Sinistra is here as well."

Hermione took a deep breath and decided to ask about who she was truly curious about. "And Professor Snape. Is he still here too?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her with a knowing smile. "Yes, he's still here. He's the deputy headmaster and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Hermione averted her gaze to the floor. "So, he finally has his dream position."

"He still makes potions for the hospital wing, but yes, he's no longer the Potions professor."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She thought about it, but she realized she'd rather take the plunge to see him. Better to know that she was going to see him than be taken by surprise. "Where is he?"

"In the Great Hall. It _is_ lunchtime. I was just on my way there when I heard the doors being opened."

Hermione took Rose's hand. "You ready to see more of the school, Rosie?"

Rose nodded. "Mummy, I'm going to come here one day, right?"

"Most likely."

They walked with Professor McGonagall through the school and were soon entering the Great Hall. Various students were there and turned to stare at a witch that hadn't been seen in the UK for quite a while.

Hermione's eyes were only for the head table. Severus said there, straight-back and poised, his elegant fingers stirring milk into his tea with a straw.

When Severus saw her, at first, there was nothing on his face. And then his eyes turned to Rose, and there was a flicker of emotion. Hermione couldn't place a name on it. It might have been anger. It might have been sadness. It might have been jealousy. But as quickly as the emotion was there, it disappeared, and Severus stood up, leaving the table and going out of the Great Hall through the staff entrance.

Hermione gulped down a lump in her throat.

"If you want, I can watch Rose, and you can go speak to him," Professor McGonagall offered.

Hermione looked down at her daughter. "You okay staying here with Professor McGonagall? I probably won't be long."

Rose nodded. "What do I call you? Your name is very hard to say."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "You can call me, Minnie."

Hermione left Rose in capable hands and heard Rose telling Professor McGonagall all about Whiskers as she raced out of the Great Hall. She hoped Severus' private room was still in the same place.

Hermione got to the entrance to what used to be Severus' rooms and placed her hand on the door.

Severus opened the door. "Why are you here?"

"I decided I was tired of being away from home."

"Fine, you have every right to come back to the UK, but why are you here? Like in front of me right now?

"I'm probably going to see you around a bit, and I thought we should clear the air."

"You want to clear the air? Fine. I thought we were in love. I thought we were in a committed relationship. One day, you told me you needed some time away from the UK. I completely understood. You had been through a lot and didn't blame you for wanting to get away. I told you I'd come with you. You said you wanted time away by yourself. I didn't like it, but I said fine. I thought you'd be gone for a few months, maybe a year at the most. But instead, you were gone for almost five years. And now you're back with a child, so obviously, you weren't that by yourself. Did you even think about me at all?"

Hermione didn't get angry. She deserved Severus' harsh words. "Of course I thought about you. The only good thing that came from my time away was my daughter. Her father meant nothing to me. I dated him for two weeks, got pregnant despite taking precautions, and he bailed when I told him. He never even met her. I thought of coming back sooner. I thought about it so many times, but I was scared. I was scared to face you. I was scared I was too late. I was scared you had moved on. The longer I waited, the harder it got. I was a coward. I've finally worked up the courage to come back, though, so here I am."

Severus cupped Hermione's cheek. "You foolish girl. How could I ever move on from you?"

"And how could I move on from you? I won't say leaving was a mistake because if I hadn't left, Rose would have never been born, and I can't imagine a life without her. I never once forgot about you, though. You still own my heart, mind, and soul."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Not body?"

"Well, it _has _been almost five years."

"Maybe we should do something about that then," he murmured, stepping closer to her so their toes touched.

Hermione's breath hitched, but she had something else to say first. "Rose and I are a packaged deal."

"If she's _anything_ like her mother, I'm sure I'll come to love her."

"And we have a cat, Whiskers. If Rose had to leave him, it would be a dealbreaker."

"At least it's not a dog."

Hermione smiled. She wound her arms around Severus' neck and pulled his lips down to hers. And for the first time in almost five years, Hermione was in heaven.

X

(word count: 1,826)

**_(Note: The part about Whiskers peeing on the couch is from personal experience. One of my dogs, when he's mad because he feels slighted, he pees on furniture out of spite.)_**


End file.
